the countdown
by Grenny
Summary: one-shot, monologo interno de shinji, locura, rabia, amor, sentimeitos extraños,sangre y drama, lean lean esta regenial no se arrepentiran...


**holaa:** **bueno para que entiendan lo que puse entre parentesis es el conteo de lo que dura la bateria de los eva, en este caso no quise reflejarme en una batalla, osea describirla, sino ver lo que pasa dentro de las cabezas de los protas cuando luchaban, basandome mas en una batalla de azuka, en realidad dos batallas que tuvo asuka uno donde hace mierda a un angel partiendolo en dos y otro que era como un anillo, que es cuando asuka queda muy mal porque el angel la ataco desde su mente, y bueno tambien saque algunas cosillas de las peliculas, como lo es cuadno shinji la estaba estranguladno y de ahi bueno esta mezcolanza es pura ficcion, jajaja, espero reviews!! pronto se viene laconti de my angel have mercy,pero hasta entonces los dejo con este one-shot... **

_El conteo comenzó, maldije el instante en que sus labios rozaron los míos _

_(00:15:05) _

_Maldije su llanto y su desesperación, la rabia que desataba contra los Ángeles, como si fueran demonios, _

_Maldije sus gritos descontrolados, su locura desbordante, su soledad intensa,_

_Su sonrisa falsa, _

_(00:15:10) _

_Los segundos comenzaron a correr, unos tras los otros, maldije el monstruo en el queme convertí y que trataba de no ser, _

_Maldije las batallas, como en ellas ella descargaba toda su furia, toda la soledad que sentía, maldije, maldije porque ella moría, y yo moría con ella, _

_(00:15:20) _

_Ver sus ojos desorbitados, casi escapándose de sus cuencas, ver su mirada aterradora, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, _

_Su pasión extremada, _

_Todo era culpa mía, _

_Jamás nuestros caminos debieron cruzarse, _

_Maldije el día y la hora en que la vi en el eva 02, desgarrando los cuerpos de los Ángeles, como si de ella se tratase, _

_Maldije su lucha y la mía, _

_Maldije verla cubriéndose de sangre, convirtiéndose en un animal, fría y malévola maldije su mano aferrandose con fuerza a la mía, _

_Maldije verla sentir todo el poder que sentía cada vez que pilotaba el eva, _

_Maldije sabernos asesinos con total libertad de hacernos del mundo,_

_(00:15:25) _

_Maldije verla perdiéndose con la rapidez del sonido, _

_Maldije verla quebrar huesos, y bañarse en sangre, _

_Maldije que me mirar con sus ojos inexpresivos juzgándome, maldije el instante y las horas eternas que corrían a prisa lejos de mi, _

_(00:15:30) _

_La vi, escondida en un rincón de su mente, tratadnos e buscar una salida a tanto dolor, _

_La vi, _

_Huesos rotos, carne y piel desgarrada, ríos de sangre, creyendo que estaba bien,_

_Odie el instante en que la vi tendida en una camilla de hospital con la mente pérdida, con su cuerpo flagelado, atravesado de dolor y punzantes heridas, _

_Maldije vernos como instrumentos, viles marionetas utilizadas para un solo propósito, _

_Maldije su risa irónica, su risa frenética en mi oído,_

_(00:15:42) _

_No quise mirarla, pero no pude evitarlo,_

_Oí sus gritos de auxilio, mi corazón se sobresalto al oírla gritar mi nombre y maldecir a su enemigo, _

_Abrí los ojos de par en par, mientras el eva partía en dos aquel ángel, y verla cubriéndose de sangre, era como estar en presencia del mismísimo demonio, un infierno, _

_Sus ojos envueltos en llamas, _

_Gritos, desesperación, locura, _

_Verla hacer de sus manos su voluntad, hacer del eva su voluntad, _

_Ver sus ojos llenos de rabia, atacando con furia, destruyendo, destripando,_

_Y me vi a mi mismo, _

_Reflejado en sus ojos,_

_(00:15:50) _

_No quería quedarme solo,_

_No quería lastimarla, _

_No era mi intención hacerle daño, _

_Mire mis manos desde la cabina del eva 01, _

_Limpias, per su olor aun no desaparecía, ese olor a sangre seguía impregnado en mis manos,_

_Y a mis ojos su recuerdo se clavó, fue como un golpe, como olas al romper sin piedad contra las rocas, _

_Estaba solo, no por obligación, sino por gusto propia, por culpa propia, _

_Su soledad ahora me pertenecía cuando tome su vida entre mis manos, cuando sus labios dulces y amargos se encontraron con los míos, cuando sus ojos se reflejaron en los míos, _

_(00:15:58) _

_Mire mis manos con melancolía, _

_Fruncí el ceño, _

_Ese olor jamás desaparecería, me cazaría por siempre cuando me convertí en un animal, cuando ose convertirme casi en un dios, _

_Cuando mi locura se apodero de mi cuerpo y ose tomar en mis manos su cuello, cuando su sonrisa se borro de sus labios, cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron en los míos, _

_Cuando la lleve a conocer la oscuridad, cuando le enseñe la verdadera maldad… _

_(00:15:00) _

_Cundo yo la mate..._

una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

_(eva desactivado, conteo terminado) _


End file.
